One More Night
by lyslys31
Summary: My version of the elevator kiss in 6x22. From Arizona's point of view.


**AN: So I know this kind of an oldie, but I just rewatched this episode and I just had to write it. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I stand there alone waiting for the elevator. Waiting to go home to my empty apartment. Something I'm not quite used to yet. I try to act all shiny and happy. I try to forget. And sometimes I can for a while, but then I remember; I always remember. I remember her enchanting and infectious laugh, the way she would smile at me, or the way she held me after we made love. Yeah I always remember, how could I not? So I stand there alone and try to forget, but then those elevator doors open and there she is, and I realize I could never forget her. I don't want to.

This miraculous woman in front of me has changed me. She has encompassed my soul, every fiber of my being yearns for her, but I can't tell her that, not anymore. So I put on my shiny, happy mask and smile like my heart isn't breaking. Like my life hasn't lost its color. And for a second it almost works, I take a deep breath and the aching is almost bearable, but then I hear it... The sound that has haunted my dreams for days. The sound that has never ceased to warm my heart… "Arizona…"

And instantly my lips are on hers, and it's like I am home. She is all I see, all I feel, all I need. And there for a few seconds in that elevator, I am whole again.

Her taste and smell fill my senses as I desperately cling to the woman who will forever have a piece of me. And just as quickly as it begun, it is over as the doors open and I walk away from my life, my love, my Calliope.

* * *

I sit alone in my apartment, there in the vast quiet drinking a bottle of wine, trying to calm myself after my outburst in the elevator. My lips are on fire, and after an entire week of feeling numb and empty I feel alive again. God, how I miss her. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone this much. Despite how much I need her, how much I want her, I can't give her what she needs. She is the woman of my dreams, I only wish that I could be the one to make her dreams come true, but I can't. I can't, so here I sit, drunk, missing the best thing that has ever happened to me.

A knock on the door disrupts my pathetic wallowing. I open it, and for the second time today I hear it, "Arizona…"

Before I realize what is happening her soft lips are on mine as we stumble backwards into my apartment. She spins me around and pins me against the door. She is everywhere. Her tongue twisting magically with mine, as her strong, sure hands slip behind be and into my pants to grab my ass. She kisses her way down my neck, nipping and sucking in a way that drives me crazy with want.

My hands pull her impossibly closer as she slips her thigh between my legs, and when her mouth finds mine again, I can't help but moan against her tongue as I taste her. I can't believe how much I miss her, how much I crave her.

And I know that I should stop this, that this won't fix anything. But I am selfish; I have to feel her one last time, and so I give in and follow her as she grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom. I would follow her anywhere.

I am lost in her as she softly bites my ear while she runs her hands under my shirt and across my breasts. I get lost in the feel of her, but I have also never been more aware. I am taking note of every kiss, every touch, every moan, as I know it will be the last time we make love. And that is exactly what we are doing. We are making love. There is no rush tonight. Tonight it is sweet and patient and gentle. It is goodbye.

Silently her fingers find the hem of my shirt, and she steps back to gently pull it over my head. Her eyes are so full of lust, longing, and love as her gaze never leaves mine, and I swear that look alone is enough to make me come undone. I rid her of her shirt and bra before she lays me down on the bed. My mouth latches on to her tight brown nipple as she reaches around to undo my bra. I lick and suck her delicious breast and she moans as her hands finally find my bare tits. Her skilled fingers pull and tweak my sensitive nipples as I work to rid her of her pants, longing to feel her skin against mine. She catches my drift and stands up to remove her jeans and panties, and finally this tan goddess is naked in front of me. She quickly rids me of my jeans, and slows down as her hands reach the top of my panties. She presses two soft kisses against my stomach before she slides my panties down my legs, stopping every few inches to kiss and lick the inside of my thighs.

Once the panties are gone, she gently lowers her body on top of mine. We both moan as our nipples brush against each other's, and when she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, I have never felt more complete in my entire life. Like my sole purpose is to make love to this woman.

Neither of us says a word; we don't need to. We know this dance by heart. After all this time, there is nothing we can't say without a look or touch. And for what feels like eternity we lay there, her forehead against mine, dark brown eyes staring deep to my soul. We are both impossibly still, as if we don't move time won't either, keeping us in this perfect moment forever.

A moment later she squeezes my hand and smiles a soft, sad smile before kissing me softly. My other hand comes up to caress her cheek as I kiss her with all the love I possess. Her sweet tongue invades my mouth while her hand massages my breast. My hands wrap around her and travel down her strong back pulling her closer to me. I desperately need to feel her, all of her.

She breaks our kiss to catch her breath and lowers her head to kiss my chest right where my heart should be. It is hers. It will always be hers. I wonder if she can feel it breaking.

She kisses me again, sucking on my bottom lip as her hand travels down my body, stopping to caress my soft folds. I slip my hand between us to mirror her actions. We fit perfectly together. Her tan body molded against mine. I can't tell where she stops and I begin.

I arch my back as her skilled fingers slide home into my sex. My breath hot and ragged in her ear as she thrusts into me. I kiss her again, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as my fingers plunge into her center. We find a rhythm and soon we are panting and moaning without remorse. It's like she knows my body better than I do. Rocking faster, harder, bringing me closer to my release. I know she is close too. Her walls are clenching and pulling my fingers deeper inside her, and with one last thrust, we both come undone. She buries her face into my neck, moaning unabashedly in my ear, while I tangle my fingers in her hair and tremble underneath her. We lay there desperately clinging to one another as the final waves of our orgasms wash over us.

All too soon she rolls off me and my heart sinks. She is leaving. Actually leaving my life forever. So I close my eyes; I can't bear to watch her go. But then a warm arm wraps around my waist pulling me closer, and I hear it... "Arizona…" It is desperate and sad, and I know she needs this as much as I do. So I turn into her and pull her close. I can't give her much, but I can give her tonight. Tonight we will forget the world. So I fall asleep in her arms, and for one more night everything is ok. I am hers. And she is mine. My life, my love, my Calliope.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
